Good Boy
by solsethegreat
Summary: Xander experiences a wolf moon during mating season with Oz.


GOOD BOY  
Author: Submissive Superhero Rating: NC-17 Pairings: Xander/Oz Warnings:Oral, Anal, Rimming

It's a lil short I know, cuz I wrote it in geometry class. It's my first slash, so be nice alright?

Email me Or read my non-smut fics http/ layed back his head on the library table, incredibly tired. He was on werewolf duty, and it was very late. Oz was in the library cage, thrashing about. Xander sighed.

"I can't sleep like this." He said to himself, sitting up and putting his arms around his knees. Oz barked wildly.

"Can't you be like any normal dog and sleep?" He asked the wolf with a grimace.

At the same time he plopped down in annoyance, he heard a great crash of thunder and lightning outside.

"Great, Now I won't sleep for sure."

Then, Oz fell to the floor, transforming back into a human. He stood up, his naked body glistening with sweat, just beautiful. Xander couldn't help but to get excited; Oz was a very attractive guy. He felt an erection starting to form in his pants, and blushed as he tried to cover it up.

Oz leaned against the cage door, eyeing Xander. True, He was in human form, but some part of him still felt feral. He growled, not viciously, just sort of like he wanted ... something. Oz eagerly licked his lips and started to pant, almost like he was excited. He sniffed the air curiously, growing more rabid at the smell.

"Oz, are you okay?" Xander asked nervously. "you do know the sky is overcast. No more wolfie for you."

Xander was a little worried. He had never seen Oz act this way before. At least not when he wasn't all wolfed out. Xander slowly approached the cage, but as he did, Oz collapsed.

"Oz!" He yelled. he hurriedly opened the door and knelt beside him.

"You okay?" He asked as he gently brushed the hair out of Oz's eyes. But to his surprise, Oz jumped up almost immediately. Xander was trapped in the corner now, right where Oz wanted him.

He wasn't sure what to do, but to his surprise, Oz... licked him. At first just on his face, but then he moved down to his neck, sucking and biting at it as well.

Xander tried to push him off, but somehow he was enjoying it. Xander moaned with mixed emotion. He was confused, but also very full of pleasure.

Oz could tell that he liked it. Afterall, he could smell it. He looked up at him and snarled, then ripped open Xander's shirt, running his tongue all the way down his abdomen, then coming back up and biting his nipples lightly.

"Oh god." Xander moaned, softly, enjoying every moment of pleasure, wishing it would last an eternity. Then, all the thoughts of the consequences started rushing to his head. Oh god... Willow. he was btraying his best friend. What would she do if she found out? It would just kill him to break her heart. And Cordelia... let's not even get started with her.

But all the horrid thoughts went away at the sound of his pants being literally ripped from him.

Oz wasted no time, as he quickly ripped open Xander's boxers, exposing his fully erect member. Oz watched it for a moment, almost like a cat staring at a ball of yarn before attacking. Then in an instant, he was down there. At first, he licked it at a rapid pace, as if he were lapping up water from a bowl, but before long he shoved his whole cock in his mouth. He sucked deeply, and got faster and faster with every head bob. Xander caressed his reddish-blonde locks as he pleasured him; his mouth gaping and eyes wincing.

He was gonna come...

He shot his load, and Oz lapped it all up for all he was worth. Then he came up panting, and licked his neck. After leaving a few bitemarks on his neck and shoulders, Oz looked at Xander and grunted, and Xander understood perfectly.

Xander turned around and got on all fours while biting his lip. He waas nervous and excited at the same time. Oz had no lube, and no way of caring due to his present feral state. Yet somehow he came up with a solution.

Oz quickly licked around the inside of Xander's puckering hole, then slammed his tongue in and out rapidly. Xander thought he was gonna come again; the sensation was wonderful. Then Oz got up and clutched Xander's hair. He pulled on it hard as he entered him, and pulled harder and harder everytime his cocked glided in and out of Xander's ass. Xander started to cry, of both pain and pleasure, and after a few moments; Bliss. oz came inside of him, and he came at the same time.

They stayed in that position for a few moments afterwards. Oz never said a word.

Xander finally broke the silence and patted his head.

"Good boy." 


End file.
